El Demonio y el Perro
by RanhiroK
Summary: Traducción de "The Demon and the Dog" por arashi-enkou. En la decimosexta noche de Abril, bajo una luna llena, el Diablo cobró la vida de un humano. El nacimiento de Sakuya Izayoi. ::RemiliaxSakuya si entrecierras los ojos lo suficiente::


Hola a todos vengo acá de nuevo pero no con un trabajo mio. O solamente en parte, pues es solamente una traducción mía de una historia que ya está en FF pero en ingles. Y bueno como me gusta el ingles y también necesito estudiarlo para aquello decidí hacerlo en conjunto con algo que me gusta mucho y que es leer, y pues si leo bastante en ingles muchas de mis historias que he puesto en favoritos están en ingles, y las disfruto mucho pues siendo sincero hay más historias, sobre todo si quiero buscar cosas más rebuscadas como parejas u otras cosas que me llamen la atención o sean de mi agrado. Ahora decidí traducir esta historia por que me agrado bastante, la mejor historia de Touhou que he leído hasta ahora. Como un semi sumario podría decir que es desentrañar el pasado de Sakuya Izayoi, los por qué de su lealtad a Remilia, su admiración, y como dijo el mismo autor basándose en varias sino todas las teorías de la fanbase. Que por cierto también conocía pues soy fan de Touhou y en especial a estás dos personajes Remilia y Sakuya, e increíblemente la autora logró su cometido, creo una historia con la mayoría de las teorías y lo que es más increíble es la coherencia, cohesión, trama y una historia bastante bien lograda. Ella tiene tres historias que conforman su saga de está historia, si bien la historia del intermedio es simplemente un paso en el tiempo y una muestra de la relación entre Remilia y Sakuya, la primera y tercera parte están conectadas, su forma de narrar me gustó mucho, aunque también encontré unos pocos errores pero ínfimos. Por ahora tengo traducidas la primera parte que es está y la segunda que subiré después. Por tiempo y temple todavía no he puesto en marcha la traducción de la tercera parte y que según yo es una de las más interesantes aunque las tres partes me gustan mucho. Si bien traté de pedirle permiso a la autora nunca pude contactarla por lo que no tengo un permiso oficial de ella, pero tengo de testigos a ustedes de que le he dado los créditos debidos a ella pues lo único que quiero es compartir esta historia que me gustó tanto a más personas y que otra forma sino traduciéndola a otro idioma. Si alguna vez me responde tengan en cuenta de que se los haré saber. Otra cosa que ya mencioné todavía no traduzco la tercera parte además estás historias las he traducido en la noche bien en la madrugada quitándome tiempo de sueño para poder terminarlas, dependiendo de sus reviews quizá pueda darme tiempo para traducir y escribir más estoy en una parte muy estresante en mi vida y me es difícil manejar lo que tengo que hacer entre jugar con mis amigos estudiar y hacer cosas extras, mi tiempo de descanso lo he pasado si no es leyendo algo ameno es viendo anime, también he dejado de estudiar bastante lo que me preocupa pero espero luego retomarlos como se debe, pues hoy es un año muy importante para mi en lo que de académico se trata. Soy un lío. Eso es por si les interesa mi situación actual. Quizá me puse la escusa de estudiar ingles para hacer esto que es algo que me gusta y que es leer, si bien si me sirve bastante, y contando que mi nivel de ingles es bastante bueno. Pero siempre puede mejorar, esté fin de año por noviembre/diciembre espero y me exiliare para terminar varios de mis proyectos originales (en parte pues son FF) por ahora seguiré como estoy creo. Espero disfruten la historia tanto como yo.

Ahora voy a darle el crédito obligatorio a la autora arashi-enkou en FF : u/1115758/arashi-enkou

Y a su historia The Devil and the Dog: s/6657744/1/The-Devil-and-the-Dog

Imagen por Girllove

* * *

Scarlet.

Un color; un apellido; un honor. Tal vez era incluso una carga. Era un nombre antiguo, tan antiguo que las raíces de él fueron perdidas en la corriente del tiempo. Los portadores del apellido Scarlet eran verdaderos señores de la noche, un paso más arriba de otros de su especie. Si hubiera tal cosa como una aristocracia de vampiros, entonces seguramente la familia Scarlet estaría en la cabeza de ella.

Sin embargo, los vampiros no eran conocidos por jugar a ser buenos con los demás. Afiladas lenguas y orgullos fácilmente heridos desataron enemistades conocidas por los últimos siglos.

Una vez, los vampiros hubieron gobernado el mundo bajo el manto de la noche.

Entonces los Cazadores vinieron.

En el comienzo, eran unos pocos. Esos vampiros que si cayeron eran conocidos salvajes, perdidos por el hambre que corría profundo en cada señor y señora con alas de murciélago, eran descuidados sin duda. Pero entonces sus números comenzaron a escasear y el de los cazadores creció. Su "servicio" a la raza de los vampiros pronto se convirtió en una masacre. Incontables veces, los vampiros lucharon.

Fueron vencidos.

Esas pocas y pobres crías que sobrevivieron a las masacres estuvieron casi siempre cerca de la muerte. La información que fue extraída de ellos fue de todo un poco, fragmentos mezclados de verdad y de ficción de terror inducido.

Balas de plata cayendo de la luna misma, dijeron. El tiempo ralentizándose hasta que era todavía. Una baraja de cartas, la reina de corazones perforando sus cuellos. Una figura en negro; la bruja, ¡la bruja!

Pero estos eran rumores y nada más.

Como un siglo ha pasado, la raza de los vampiros fue empujada hasta el borde de la extinción. Los que quedaban huyeron de vuelta a sus casas en altas montañas de Cárpatos, donde al menos podían vivir en una casi paz de la sangre del ganado.

O por lo menos, la mayoría de ellos hicieron.

Dos familias se quedaron en Europa; la poderosa familia Scarlet, y los menos conocidos y la línea casi invisible de los Le Mort. Eran vecinos, por así decirlo. Antes de que el Lord Scarlet hubiese engendrado a sus hijos, había visitado a menudo a la cabeza de los Le Mort. Si había una amistad, fue breve y quizás una virulenta.

Sin embargo, una vez que los niños habían nacido, El Lord Scarlet se apartó de Le Mort. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los cazadores se enteraran del nacimiento de las dos niñas vampiro, y enviaron a sus mejores para exterminarlos.

Tuvieron éxito en matar al Lord Scarlet y cortar las alas de la niña más pequeña. Pero la mayor de los dos, con apenas la mitad de un siglo de edad y todavía un infante para los estándares de los vampiros, había despertado un terrible poder; el poder de controlar los propios hilos del destino mismo.

Los cazadores tuvieron poca posibilidad.

Fue una derrota que dolió. Los cazadores, sin embargo orgullosos, no eran estúpidos. A pesar de que enviaban a un asesino ocasional a las niñas Scarlet, la hermana mayor tejió su red con cuidado; era el destino que los cazadores combatieron y perdieron contra.

La Mansión Scarlet nunca más fue descubierta de nuevo, no importaba cuanto buscaran los cazadores. Se rumoreaba también que el vampiro había conocido a una hechicera de una fuerza inconmensurable, y que la ayudó más allá a ocultar la Mansión. Pero los rumores son rumores, ¿Y qué hay de verdad con estas criaturas de los mitos?

Por desgracia para las niñas vampiro, la muerte del Señor Scarlet y la decadente condición del estado mental de la más joven era preocupante. Aunque Le Mort nunca había sido buscado en más de un siglo, el Señor hubiese deseado ser contactado. Cualquier ayuda que pudiera proporcionar era mejor que ninguna ayuda en absoluto.

Y como la cabeza de la una vez ilustre familia Scarlet, era una tarea que la joven Remilia Scarlet había temido por los últimos cincuenta años.

* * *

_Londres Inglaterra_

_15 de abril, 1889_

* * *

Ella sólo recordaba vagamente los cuentos de su padre sobre el Lord Le Mort. La voz de su padre no era más que un susurro en su memoria ahora, Remilia Scarlet destacó con tristeza.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y tomó aliento. Salió al balcón, con sus ojos rojos explorando la ciudad bañada en la luz de la luna. Aunque Londres había sido su hogar por ciento quince años, ella nunca había pensado en explorarlo. Era probable que Le Mort podría hace mucho tiempo haberse movido y viajado a las montañas para vivir en aislamiento con el resto de las otras familias después de la muerte de su padre, pero Remilia lo dudaba.

¿La razón?

Los asesinatos de Whitechapel.

El misterio que rodeaba los asesinatos era lo suficientemente sospechoso. La brutalidad y el hecho de que el perpetrador no había sido capturado lo intensificaban. ¿Habría estado Le Mort detrás de ellos? Era una posibilidad. También era una posibilidad que el Señor jamás hubiese dejado Inglaterra en absoluto.

Y la Señora del Destino prácticamente corría en posibilidades.

Cuando Remilia arribó a las calles de Whitechapel, era justo como pensó. A pesar de que la sangre y cuerpos habían sido limpiados y empacados, el asesino llevaba un hedor que nunca se desvaneció. Remilia cuidadosamente visitó cada escena del crimen, y siguió el oscuro olor.

Tomó al menos dos horas de merodear alrededor, pero finalmente logró rastrear el olor a pequeñas, entonces una apacible casita a una buena distancia de Whitechapel. Tenía dos pisos, y parecía bastante discreta. Estaba rodeada por grandes árboles-árboles que lo más probable es que proporcionaran una exelente sombra durante el día.

Parecía como el lugar perfecto para un vampiro.

Remilia pestañeó y levantó una ceja en sorpresa cuando una mujer humana salía desde las sombras. Llevaba un olor desagradable, y su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y aceitoso. Estaba vestida con un manchado uniforme de sirvienta, y sus movimientos eran desiguales como una marioneta en las manos de un aficionado.

"El maestro te verá ahora", dijo con voz áspera, turbios ojos azules viendo algo sobre y más allá de la cabeza de Remilia.

La joven vampiro tapó sus alas bajo la capa. "¿Puedo preguntar el nombre de su amo?"

"El maestro te verá ahora". La sirvienta hizo un gesto hacia la escalera con un movimiento de brazo, la cabeza colgando a un lado. "Por aquí."

Habían dos, heridas infectadas en el lado de su cuello, se percató Remilia. Temió lo que eso significaba.

Flexionando los puños, Remilia entró. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella, lo que llevó a algunos murciélagos a escapar de sus refugios y gritar en indignación. Remilia echó un vistazo detrás de si y vio dos sirvientas más., ambas en condiciones similares.

Gemelas, pensó, y vio las coincidentes marcas de mordida en sus cuellos. La criada rubia empezó a tropezarse hacia las escaleras. Las gemelas morenas simplemente se quedaron donde estaban, extrañamente silenciosas. El mismo desagradable hedor que la rubia llevaba era compartido por las gemelas, y entonces Remilia se apresuró tras la rubia para intentar escapar la fetidez de las mismas.

Se dio cuenta de que, si bien el exterior la casa era pequeña y ordenada, en el interior era enorme... y un desorden lamentable. ¿Cuál era el punto de tener criadas, pensó Remilia con disgusto, si no podían hacer su trabajo correctamente? Parecía que todo lo que esos extraños humanos podían hacer era mezclar y chocar con las cosas.

Era espantoso. Y eso hacía sus alas picar.

Finalmente, la sirvienta se detuvo ante lo que parecía ser la entrada a un estudio. Abrió la puerta y casi le cayó en su cara.

"Bien, bien. Si no es la cabeza de la familia Scarlet, viniendo a hacerme una visita."

Remilia ocultó su mueca al oír la voz. Era como si una serpiente hubiera hablado, si las serpientes pudiesen hablar, y a Remilia no le gusto ni un poco.

El dueño de la voz, y el señor del feudo, era un alto y delgado. Estaba vestido algo simple, en una camisa de seda negra y pantalones negros. Su pelo era de color similar, aunque parecía estar en el mismo estado que el de sus criadas. Si uno ignorara las orejas puntiagudas, los ojos color rojo sangre, y las amenazantes par de alas que se extendían lánguidamente en su espalda, él podía ser fácilmente confundido con un noble de clase baja.

"¿Lord Le Mort, presumo?" Preguntó Remilia.

El vampiro se echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rió. "¡Sólo una fracción de mi edad, y la pequeña se atreve a presumir! ¡Una Scarlet a la carta, de hecho!" Él arqueó su cabeza hacia un lado, dando una sonrisa que envió un escalofrío por su espalda. "Sí, madame, Yo soy Lord Le Mort."

Remilia enderezó su espalda. Y se sumerge en un acto de cortesía, como si el protocolo de su padre le hubiese perforado su cabeza. "Un placer conocerte, mi señor. Yo soy-"

"Remilia Scarlet." Él hizo un gesto con su mano "Hija mayor de su prole. Cada vampiro que estaba aquí un siglo atrás conoce tu nombre."

_Esto es por Flandre. Esto es por Flandre. Esto es por Flandre._

Con el mantra en su mente, Remilia peleó contra el impulso de morder al anciano y simplemente dio una sonrisa forzada. "Ya veo," dijo con dificultad.

Le Mort lo notó, aunque no dijo nada. Hizo un gesto hacia el asiento frente a él. "Por favor, mi querida, tome asiento. Estoy hambriento por compañía , y me encantaría hablar con la hija de mi querido amigo."

Remilia lo hizo entonces, sentándose con recato.

"¿Te gustaría algo para beber?" Le Mort levantó una ceja.

"Té sería estupendo, gracias"

"¿Té? Oh, tu pobre cosa." Le Mort chasqueó la lengua. "No, no té. Una bebida apto solamente para los señores de la noche, como nosotros. ¿Acaso prefieres rubias o morenas? Creo que tengo a una pelirroja, si te gusta un poco de picante."

"Quieres decir..." Remilia rápidamente miró a la sirvienta Rubia que estaba parada con indiferencia en la puerta del estudio. La repentina realización hizo a su estomago apretar en hambre y repulsión."...Ya veo. No, no gracias."

Le Mort mostró sus colmillos. "Le aseguro, mi lady, que he probado cada una de ellas. Están muy ex-"

"No gracias, Lord Le Mort. Me siento honrada, pero debo rechazar."

Hubo un momento de silencio. Finalmente, Le Mort asintió y sonrió. "Como desees." Se volvió a mirar a la criada y dijo, "Alberta, ven aquí."

La criada se tropezó sobre él—Remilia olía el pánico bajo su agria esencia. Le Mort tiró a la sirvienta hasta que estaba tumbada en su regazo. Inclinó su cabeza y golpeó; Alberta, tiró bruscamente de su agarre e hizo un sonido.

Remilia vio como el señor comenzaba a beber, que parecía que la criada que encontraba una bendición. Como si se tratara de una liberación.

Como si este final era lo que necesitaba.

Alberta miró a ella, sus ojos azules ganando el más elemental brillo de luz ¿Fue una irónica chispa de vida asomándose antes de que se apagara por completo? ¿O era sólo un efecto de la luna?

Mientras la humana moría, Remilia se encontró incapaz de responder.

Le Mort levantó la cabeza con un suspiro satisfecho, ojos que brillaban de un rojo oscuro. Levantó el brazo inerte de Alberta y se limpió la boca con la manga de ella, antes de dejar caer la extremidad.

"¿Seguro que no quieres un trago?" dijo lentamente.

"Muy segura", dijo Remilia con una espesa voz.

Le Mort se encogió de hombros y sonrió enigmáticamente, antes de llamar unas cuantas criadas como el mismo dijo "arreglen el desastre".

Las tres que vinieron—todas morenas—no parecían estar afectadas que estuvieran cargando un cadáver humano. De hecho, no parecían notarlo.

Remilia estaba muy perturbada. Y Le Mort lo sabía.

"Bien, mi lady, ¿Debo saber por qué estás aquí?" Él vampiro rió entre dientes. "¿Sospecho que quiere algo de mi?"

"Consejo." Remilia tragó saliva. "Y quizás información."

"Usualmente esas cosas conllevan un alto precio. Pero para ti, hija de mi querido amigo, debo hacer una generosa excepción."

"Tienes mi gratitud", dijo Remilia.

"Eso lo sé ¿Ahora qué quieres saber?"

Remilia aliso su vestido blanco "¿Hay alguna forma de volver más allá del borde?"

Le Mort levantó una ceja. "¿Disculpe?"

"El borde de la mente, y lo que está más allá de ella. Si uno fuese a caer; ¿Podría uno volver?

"Te refieres a la locura", Le Mort pronunció.

"Sí."

"Bien. Bien." Le Mort se recostó en el cojín de su silla. Sus ojos estaban perturbados e intrigados. "No puedo decir que haya un camino de regreso. Por otra parte, tendría que haber estado loco y entonces cuerdo de nuevo para saberlo, ¿No? No he vivido tanto tiempo, mi pequeña dama."

"¿Pero usted sabe de alguien que lo ha hecho?" Remilia casi se mordió la lengua en la nota de desesperación que tenía su voz. Ella no era una niña, maldita sea, no podía rebajarse a ser uno.

"Todo depende de la definición de locura ¿Es tal cosa temporal? ¿Puede venir a tontas y hacernos hacer cosas salvajes, o es acaso algo que nosotros nunca nos recuperaríamos?" Estas preguntas parecían estar dirigidas a si mismo más que a Remilia.

Entonces, Le Mort chasqueó los dedos. "Ah. Puede que conozca a alguien."

Las alas de Remilia estallaron en una alegría sin máscara. "¿Puedo tener su nombre? ¿Su ubicación?"

"Te voy a hacer algo mejor, querida", dijo Le Mort con una sonrisa. "La traeré a ti"

Chasqueó los dedos una vez. El aire a su lado parecía temblar y ondularse, como un estanque, antes de detenerse. Y entonces otra criada apareció a su lado, como si hubiese estado ahí todo el tiempo y solo se había ocultado de la vista de Remilia.

Ojos azules como el hielo la miraban fijamente, un odio de la talla de los que la joven vampiro jamás había conocido quemaban en ellos. Altos pómulos y una elegante cara traicionaban algún tipo de sangre noble; que era enmarcado por pelo blanco como nieve, cayendo hacia abajo apenas sobre su espalda baja. Sus hombros rígidos advirtieron a Remilia de peligro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado escondida allí por el tiempo, mi mascota?", dijo Le Mort con cariño, llegando a acariciar el brazo de la sirvienta.

La criada se volvió y lo atrapó justo en la mandíbula con su puño, una mueca en su rostro. Remilia se dio cuenta de que el odio de antes estaba dirigido a él y no a ella. El cuerpo de la criada se estremeció, los músculos se retorcieron como si estuvieran recibiendo mensajes diferentes. Le Mort se frotó la mandíbula, con una sonrisa retorcida en su cara.

"Ajá. Mi bella, ¿Es esta la forma de actuar en frente de nuestra invitada?" Más rápido que incluso los ojos de Remilia podían ver, Le Mort había abofeteado a la chica humana y la había enviado a volar al otro lado de la habitación. "Pero que perro con tan mal comportamiento eres."

La sirvienta no dijo una palabra, ni siquiera el más pequeño gemido de dolor. Sus ojos, sin embargo, dijeron todo lo que Remilia necesitaba saber.

"Ella es mi posesión más preciada",dijo Le Mort. "Mi mayor conquista. El mítico asesino de demonios, lo que incluso los que se llaman ellos mismos vampiros temían."

"Es una cazadora", dijo Remilia, más una declaración que una pregunta.

"Era una cazadora. ¿Ahora? Nada más que una humilde Thrall. Ella ni siquiera es mi jefa de las sirvientas." Le Mort rió de nuevo. "¿Quieres saber algo aún mejor? Ella es la Bruja del Tiempo en persona, señorita Scarlet. Mira cuán bajo los poderosos han caído."

La sangre de Remilia se había vuelto fría en el momento en el que Le Mort había mencionado Thrall. Fue una vez algo común entre los vampiros, tener Thralls bajo su hechizo. Humanos que habían sido mordidos—drenados al borde de la muerte—y entonces se les daba la sangre del vampiro.

Poco más que cadáveres ambulantes, eran considerados almas miserables que valían menos que un humano. La practica había sido abandonada una vez que los cazadores habían empezado a aparecer, y una vez los vampiros aprendieron a usar el arte de la seducción y simplemente jugar con las palabras para ganar adeptos humanos leales se hizo innecesario. No es mal visto, por supuesto, simplemente más conveniente para garantizar ambas seguridad y oscuridad.

Remilia se encontraba indignada por Le Mort, sin embargo. Hubo una chispa de vida en esos pobres humanos—y ese era el caso con esta cazadora capturada, una completa fogata—que estaba siendo sofocada sin piedad.

"Esta es la persona que puede saber una cosa o dos sobre la locura", dijo Le Mort. "¿Mascota? Vas a acompañar a la señorita Scarlet alrededor de la propiedad, ¿no es así? Un tranquilo paseo entre las rosas y la luz de la luna que tanto amas."

La cazadora no dijo una palabra mientras su cuerpo se movía hacía los dos vampiros. Sus movimientos eran más bruscos y descoordinados que los otros Thralls que se escondían en la mansión, aunque Remilia había aventurado a creer que era por que la cazadora peleaba contra la fuerza. La humana tenía voluntad, una voluntad inquebrantable en eso.

"Mientras ustedes dos están afuera, intenta hablar a la señorita Scarlet", dijo Le Mort cándidamente. "Ella requiere conocimiento, y tu debes dárselo". Él las despidió "Vuelva antes del alba sin embargo, mi pequeña dama."

La cazadora frunció los labios al vampiro por un momento, antes de voltear a Remilia. Ella hizo un gesto, y juntas caminaron fuera del estudio. Remilia sintió los ojos de Le Mort en su espada, y estaba inquieta. Fue solo cuando la humana y el vampiro habían entrado al increíblemente bien mantenido jardín que Remilia se sintió a gusto una vez más.

Parecía que la humana estaba mucho más relajada aquí también, pues ella había se había desplomado en un banco de piedra, respirando con dificultad.

"Si tú," Empezó en una áspera, y agrietada voz que mostró lo poco que se utilizaba, "pudieras darme un momento, mi lady."

Remilia hizo una mueca, y volvió la cabeza a la casi luna llena. Humanos, pensó para si misma.

"...Es hermosa, ¿no?"

"¿Mm?" Remilia se volvió a ver a la humana que miraba a la luna con anhelo. La vampiresa inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Tiene su encanto."

"Dicen que mirar a la luna te vuelve loco"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Es mi primer recuerdo". La chica levantó una mano hacia la luna, haciéndola acunar en su palma. Remilia notó que las infectadas marcas de mordedura estaban en su muñeca, en lugar del cuello.

"No sé dónde nací, ni cuándo. No sé quién era mi madre, o mi padre, o si incluso tuve alguno. El clan, ellos me encontraron en un campo de rosas rojas y mirando a la luna. Fue como si hubiese nacido de ella. Todo lo que puedo recordar es...la luna."

Ella se volvió a Remilia, y sus ojos estaban estables.

"Podrías decir que estoy loca. O que soy una especie de lunática. Si es que quieres tener sentido del humor al respecto."

Remilia tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre sus palabras.

"Tienes a alguien especial que no está ahí enteramente", declaró la humana.

"Eso es incómodamente cerca a la verdad ¿Debería revisar mi propiedad por espías?"

"No conozco a nadie que viajaría a este lugar a hablar con esa criatura, a menos que lo estuvieran haciendo por un conocido."

Remilia cerró sus ojos. "Es mi hermana."

"Ah."

"Ella es cinco años menor que yo. Hace cincuenta años, cuando esos tres bastardos-" Remilia encontró que su garganta se cerró por sí misma. Ella se aclaró y continuo, "-mi hermana no ha sido la misma."

"He oído hablar de ello. La mayor victoria de los Cazadores y su segunda gran derrota". El Thrall dio una risa sin humor. "Sólo podría preguntarme por qué atacamos a tu padre en primer lugar. Él no había hecho nada malo".

"Él era un vampiro."

"¿Y?"

"Los cazadores se hicieron a si mismos nuestros enemigos en esa sola base. Difícilmente encuentro que eso excluyera-"

"Usted debe tener un rencor contra la gente como yo. Pero yo no la veo lanzándose por mi garganta". La humana volvió su vista a la luna como si fuera una amiga; casi en despido de la joven vampiro.

Remilia bufó y se disparó adelante. Ella fijó la humana al banco, una pequeña y pálida mano

agarraba el mentón de la chica forzándola hacia arriba y revelando la vulnerable garganta. Ambos sabían que ella podía arrancarla con bastante facilidad.

Para el crédito del Thrall, ella sólo estaba ligeramente desconcertada. "¿Esto demuestra mi punto, mi lady?"

Remilia curvó sus labios. "Tú no eres el que mató a mi padre."

"Pero yo estaba aparte de su organización."

"¿Así que la sangre causa sangre, independientemente de quien la derramó? Incluso los vampiros no siguen un credo tan ridículo." Remilia soltó a la chica y dio un paso atrás.

La humana se levantó y enderezó sus faldas. La luna sostuvo su atención una vez más, y si ella no había ya afirmado ser una victima "lunática" entonces ella seguramente habría enloquecido para ahora.

Remilia aclaró su garganta una vez más.

"Mi padre una vez dijo que ustedes realizaron un servicio, antes de su matanza sin sentido. Habían perros rabiosos en nuestra especie, al igual que hay perros rabiosos entre los tuyos."

"Asesinato es asesinato, mi lady, no importa de que color lo pintes. Negro, blanco, o gris—el fin nunca justificara los medios."

"¿Es eso hablando por experiencia?"

La humana estaba silenciosa.

"Apestas a ello. Todo este maldito lugar apesta a ello."

"¿Qué le sucedió a tu hermana, mi lady?"

"Le cortaron sus alas."

Los ojos de la humana se agrandaron. Se enfrentó a Remilia—y quizás era un truco de la luna otra vez, pero sus ojos llevaban un brillo que era inhumano. Cuando ella los cerró, Remilia empezó a descubrir que ella había estado—quizás un poco perdida en ellos.

"Lo siento", susurró. "Por lo que vale."

"Los que fueron los responsables están muertos. Tengo mi satisfacción en eso,si es que en nada más". Remilia hizo una pausa. "Pero gracias."

"Hicieron algo más?

"No puedo decir. Nos golpearon al medio día. Estaba medio dormida, y me desperté sólo cuando oí a mi hermana gritar". Ella miró a los botones de las flores. "La totalidad de sus acciones es algo que solo Flandre sabe, y ella no está en estado de contarme."

"¿Cuál es su estado?"

"A ella le gusta...romper cosas. Cualquier cosa. Juguetes, muñecas; huesos. Cualquier cosa que se pueda romper se romperá cuando se encuentre con ella; y si no lo puede romper encontrará una forma para romperlo. No hace nada más."

La chica esta silenciosa, y cuando Remilia miró ella estaba observando la luna nuevamente.

"No puedo ayudarte", murmuró la humana.

Remilia cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. Combatió el impulso de llorar.

"Tu hermana se tambalea. Cerca de caer, pero no del todo. Ella necesita a alguien para mantenerla estable, para ser una red. Ella es la única que puede sacarse a si misma de ahí, pero necesita saber que ahí habrá alguien que no la dejará caer por completo."

Los ojos de Remilia se abrieron de golpe. Sus pestañas estaban húmedas con lágrimas.

La chica alcanzó la luna otra vez. Cuando la luz cayó en ella, se instaló en su cabello, brillaba en sus mejillas. Parecía ser una ilusión o un fantasma.

"Ya me he ido demasiado lejos. No puedo ayudarte."

"¿A quien has asesinado, cazadora?"

La boca de la chica se curvó en una sonrisa escalofriante.

"¿Has? Todavía lo hago. Y la victima es quien sea que ese bastardo me diga."

Su puño apretó con fuerza alrededor de la luna para aplastarla.

"No soy más que una muñeca. O quizás un perro rabioso al que nadie se atreve a venir cerca."

El hedor de los asesinatos y el olor que todos los esclavos llevaban se volvió intolerable. Remilia respiraba por la boca para no desmayarse.

"¿Quién eres?"

El brazo de la humana bajó.

"Mi lady, seguramente usted ha mordisqueado las migajas. Siguió mi esencia hasta acá, ¿verdad?"

"El Destripador."

"Jack no es mi nombre, en el caso de que usted se esté preguntando. No tengo uno."

"Eres el asesino de Whitechapel."

"No es de mi elección. Pero si. La criatura quería ver que tan bien su nueva mascota podía llevar a cabo las órdenes; así que fui. Debería saber algo de esa bestia mi lady."

"Él tiene la intención de ofrecerle un ultimátum. Usted se une a el, le das el poder que el nombre de su familia mantiene, o el tira las cuerdas de su astuta muñeca asesina y usted muere."

"No lo creo."

La humana se desvaneció como Remilia parpadeaba. Ni un segundo más tarde, un brazo se escabulló alrededor de su cintura, la tiro hacia su cuerpo caliente al igual que el otro fue alrededor de su cuello. Plata danzó en la esquina de sus ojos, y el miedo (¡miedo!) de ese metal la hizo retorcerse. El cuchillo guió su mirada a la luna, y debajo de la esencia oscura del asesinato y la maldición del Thrall, Remilia podía oler algo más. Algo totalmente de otro mundo. Algo que hizo retumbar su estomago y sus colmillos picar.

Sobre todas las cosas, la humana era cálida, y el calor amenazaba con hundirse en sus huesos y arrullarla para dormir. Era extraño.

Después de un momento de silencio, Remilia dejó salir una breve carcajada.

"¿Esto demuestra mi punto?", la vampiresa preguntó secamente.

"Eso depende. ¿Dudas de mi todavía?", la humana susurraba al oído, labios rozando sobre el pequeño punto, presionando el cuchillo contra la nuca de su cuello; el metal quemaba."¿Mi lady?"

Remilia estudió los cráteres de la luna, en el trono enjoyado que descansaba adentro. "¿Por que me dices esto?"

"Tengo un deseo de muerte, para ponerlo simplemente. Esperaba que fueras tan amable de poner a dormir a este perro rabioso."

Remilia sintió una sonrisa en su oído, y escondió un escalofrío.

"No tienes idea de lo que se siente. Estar en el borde de un Thrall y algo más. A diferencia de las pobres almas a mi alrededor, quienes solo saben quienes son sobre la muerte, yo estoy plenamente consciente. Una voluntad sólo se puede doblar hasta antes que se rompa. Prefiero morir antes que romperme."

La humana la soltó y dio un paso atrás, el cuchillo se mantenía casualmente entre sus dedos.

"¿Es ese el destino que te has asignado tu misma?"

"Bueno, no lo sé. ¿No eres la Señora del Destino? Dígamelo usted."

El viento sopló y se movió. Los ojos de Remilia crecieron rojo brillante mientras veían lo que ninguna otra criatura podía ver.

El destino de la humana estaba en ruinas. Los hilos rojos habían sido rotos y cortados, y ellos volaban sin fuerzas en un viendo que Remilia no podía sentir. Negra cuerda tejía alrededor de su cuello, estaba trenzada fijamente a su muñeca con cicatrices. Ambas se llevaron a la casa. Estaba mal, un destino obligado sobre la chica. Para Remilia, era un insulto.

"Bien", preguntó la humana. "¿Qué has visto?

Remilia se volvió para mirar a la casa.

"Estaré de vuelta mañana en la noche", dijo ella.

"¿Qué?"

"En la décimo sexta noche de abril. Cuando la luna esté llena, separaré ese feo alrededor de tu garganta."

"¿Y si eso no funciona?"

"Te concederé tu deseo."

La humana sonrió. "Mi lady es generosa."

"Me haces un favor al revelar este engaño. Estoy pagando temprano."

"¿Entonces? ¿Mi mascota le dio la información que necesitaba?"

"Tu sirviente fue de gran ayuda. Estoy agradecida de haberla conocido."

Le Mort miró complacido. "Estoy muy contento de escuchar eso, querida." Y así como Remilia se había predicho a si misma, es señor preguntó, "¿Ahora, si me permite preguntarle algo a cambio?"

"Por supuesto"

"Sé que eres demasiado joven para llevar una linea familiar entera por ti misma. Debes sentirte presionada. Puedo ayudarte, si quieres. Tomar la carga de tus hombros." Le Mort sonrió, aunque era más bien una demostración de sus colmillos. "Si tú transfirieras el apellido a mi, yo podría tomar esta tremenda responsabilidad. Y cuando el glorioso retorno de nuestra raza ocurra, no estaría sometida bajo tal escrutinio. Yo tomaría la peor parte de sus preguntas."

"Si esto es una propuesta de matrimonio—y si mi señor perdona mi francés-que es uno bastante mierda."

Los ojos de la humana se levantaron en shock y Le Mort miró detenidamente para poner algo de balance. Aclaró su garganta y dijo, "No, no mi lady. No se trata de una propuesta de matrimonio. Simplemente una oferta para ayudar a la hija de un querido amigo."

Remilia cerró los ojos y pretendió pensar mucho en ello

"Le imploro, mi señor, que me diera este día de descanso para pensar en ello. Sólo el descanso de este día. Mañana por la noche, vendré con mi respuesta." Ella se aseguró de hacer una demostración de morderse el labio, mostrando una vulnerabilidad que no estaba ahí.

Le Mort sonrió. "Tome todo el tiempo que necesite. Esto es bastante repentino después de todo. Mascota, podrías mostrarle a nuestra más honorable invitada la puerta,¿no?"

* * *

**16 de abril**

* * *

La luna estaba gorda y llena cuando Remilia cruzó el umbral de la mansión Le Mort. Los Thralls estaban sospechosamente ausentes—excepto uno. Era una de las gemelas que custodiaban la puerta.

La Thrall estaba junto a la escalera. Sus ojos estaban incluso más vacíos que la noche anterior, y su gemela no estaba en ningún lugar para ser vista. Remilia pensó que Le Mort se había alimentado, y que el estaba fuerte.

"El maestro...",empezó la gemela sobreviviente. Abrió y cerró su boca, y luego parecía encontrarse a sí misma incapaz (sin querer) terminar.

Remilia sabía lo que era perder a una hermana.

"Esto termina esta noche", dijo ella.

El Thrall la miró, y Remilia se preguntó si había encontrado la conciencia que solo la Bruja del Tiempo poseía. Si es así, ¿acaso la pobre criatura sabe en que se ha convertido? Remilia nunca sabría con certeza. Había una chispa que estaba ahí, aunque débil, y no era un truco de la luna.

Mientras Remilia comenzó a subir por las escaleras, escuchó el susurro más desnudo escapar de la boca de la chica.

"Gracias."

Ella continuo sin decir una palabra. El señor Le Mort estaba recostado en su estudio, por supuesto. La humana, por extraño que parezca, estaba a su lado, estableciendo una tasa de té con las manos temblorosas. Incluso ahora, pensó Remilia , ella continuaba la pelea.

¿Qué tan fuerte era esta humana?¿Era siquiera humana en absoluto?

Remilia miró a la luna que se asomaba por la gran ventana.

Esto es una locura, su sentido común susurró. Ella estaba a punto de matar al último conocido señor de los vampiros en Europa. Estaba a punto de romper la última conexión que jamás tendría con su raza; ¿Y para qué?

Remilia miró a la chica humana, quien resistía al poder de la sangre del vampiro. Ella pensó del Thrall de abajo, solo la mitad de un todo.

_Gracias_.

"¡Ah, Señorita Scarlet! ¿Como está esta buena noche?" Lord Le Mort sonrió con falsa cordialidad. "¿Echaste un vistazo a mis jardines? Esas flores son muy raras. Florecen sólo bajo una luna llena, y se marchitan cuando llega el amanecer."

El rostro de Remilia se endureció. El silencio palpitaba entre los vampiros, frío y lleno de tensión. Ninguno apartó la mirada del otro.

La Bruja del Tiempo dibujó un respiro y enderezó los hombros. Remilia la vio apretar los puños.

"Qué interesante", finalmente dijo Le Mort rotundamente. El primero en romper el silencio siempre siempre perdido en el final; que mucho conocía Remilia. "¿Supongo que está rechazando mi oferta?"

"Sí".

Le Mort suspiró. "Oh, querida. Cuán temibles. ¡Y esos ojos, una mirada tan fría! Me hieres con esos ojos, Scarlet."

La humana se volvió, como si instintivamente, a mirar a la luna llena que se alzaba más allá en el cielo.

"No te recomiendo que intentes algo imprudente", retumbó Le Mort. "Debes saber que estás espantosamente superada."

"¿Lo estoy?" Remilia miró a la humana. "¿Planeas usar a tu muñeca contra mí?"

Le Mort dijo entre dientes. "¡La perra tiene bastante lengua!" Se giró a la humana, alas flamearon. "Hablas tan abiertamente mocosa, pero no a tu maes-"

"Tú no eres mi maestro", dijo la joven con una voz tranquila. Era irreal, como si la chica estuviera lejos de la mansión y de sus habitantes. Como si se hubiera ido a vivir a la luna que la cautivaba tanto.

Le Mort se quedó helado. Los ojos de Remilia se ensancharon cuando ella olió un rastro de miedo manchar su esencia.

El mítico asesino de demonios, la cosa que incluso esos que se hacían llamar a sí mismos vampiros temían.

¿Habría estado Le Mort hablando por experiencia personal?

"Hice una promesa a mi misma", continuó la humana, "cuando hiciste ese ese truco sucio tuyo, hace tantos años."

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. Sus ojos llevaban el brillo de la luna; el brillo de un perro apaleado finalmente alzándose para morder.

"Nunca escucharías mi voz. Con la intención de salvar mis palabras para la noche en la que tu vida finalmente llegaría a un fin". Una sonrisa escalofriante rompió la calmada mascara de su cara. "Y aquí estamos."

"¡Mestiza As-Asquerosa!" Tembló Le Mort. "¡Te olvidas de cuya sangre cursa por tus venas!"

"Considerando el hecho de que ella puede hablar en absoluto", finalmente habló Remilia, "es un testimonio de lo lastimosamente débil que esa sangre es."

"¡Cuida tu lengua, niña!"

Remilia se levantó del suelo con el más elemental aleteo de sus alas. Miro al vampiro mayor hacia abajo, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa cruel.

"Te olvidas de quién es la sangre que corre por mis venas, Le Mort", murmuró. "No sé por qué mi padre pensó en tratar con la gente como tú."

Le Mort chilló y sus grandes alas flamearon abiertamente. Pero el miedo nunca dejó su esencia, y eso en sí le daba a Remilia confianza.

"Apostaría a que usted, Le Mort", ella comenzó con una voz empalagosa, poniendo un dedo en sus labios, "no vales ni la tierra en los zapatos de tus siervos."

El instinto la hizo decender, alas batiendo el estancado aire mientras Le Mort volaba para arrancarle su cara de un arañazo. Su forma agitó alrededor, cambiando ante sus propios ojos. En lugar de un vampiro con forma humana, el señor se había convertido en un retorcido reflejo de lo que una vez fue. Ahora era más como un murciélago, con ojos que quemaban con un borde rojo, un hocico puntiagudo y dos juegos enormes de colmillos. La camisa de seda y pantalones no eran más que harapos que colgaban de sus brazos huesudos; gris, marchita piel aferrada a ellas.

Le Mort se había convertido en uno de Ellos—un vampiro perdido a la llamada del hambre.

Fue el poder de las ilusiones que él manejaba, Remilia supuso. Él pudo ocultar su verdadero rostro y naturaleza, pero su esencia lo traicionaba.

La criatura le chilló, llevando el más débil de los balbuceos; "¡Te destrozaré!"

Le Mort Embistió—y tres cuchillos volaron a través del aire y rajaron la piel abierta de sus brazos y la sensible membrana de sus alas. Remilia se giró para ver detrás de ella.

La criada estaba parada ahí, quieto y preparado como una estatua; quizás el control de la esclava había cedido porque el señor perdió su concentración, o tal vez la voluntad de la humana era simplemente tan fuerte. En cualquier caso, Remilia se había encontrado a sí misma una aliada.

"No harás tal cosa", murmuró la humana suavemente. Giró sus ojos, el azul de ellos tan afilado como las armas que llevaba, a Remilia. "¿Estás herida , mi lady?"

"Hmph", la vampiresa se burlaba, flotando hacia la humana mientras Le Mort se ponía de pie. "No en lo más mínimo."

"¡Perra! ¡Tu sucia perra!" Saliva voló de la criatura como un murciélago. "¡Arrancaré tu puta garganta por esto!"

"Vaya, tal lenguaje. Que grosero", arrastró Remilia. Uso la punta de la uña de su pulgar para pinchar sus propios dedos, cubriéndolos con sangre. "¡Estás en presencia de señoritas!"

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, ella envió gotas de sangre a volar por el aire y llenas con su poder, se convirtieron en pequeñas "balas" de luz roja. Le Mort se lanzó fuera del camino de las balas, pero pequeñas explosiones hicieron mientras chocaban con la pared del estudio elaborando una metralla que azotó la espalda de la criatura.

Le Mort colapsó en un montón, burbujeante espuma en las comisuras de sus labios. Entonces echó la cabeza atrás y dejo salir una llamada escalofriante.

La humana se estremeció como si hubiese sido golpeada, su piel palideciendo casi coincidiendo con el color de su cabello.

"Pidiendo ayuda, estás" dijo a través de dientes apretados.

"Está convocando a los Thralls, yo lo tomo", Remilia suspiró, aterrizando junto a la más alta, temblorosa chica.

Le Mort terminó su llamada con una tos de rejilla. La criatura chilló a ellas, y tiró un poco de escombros a la ventana, rompiéndola. Él siguió, escapando de la batalla. Fue un movimiento cobarde que irritaba los nervios de Remilia; la maldita cosa ni siquiera tenia el coraje de morir con orgullo.

"Había convertido los Thralls en Necrófagos", dijo la sirvienta, metiendo la mano en la manga de su uniforme. De ella, extrajo tres cuchillas más; las cuchillas de plata reflejaban la luz de la luna llena. "Esa llamada era...el acto de apertura."

"¿Estás incluida en esta obra? Me pregunto", preguntó Remilia mientras un coro de gruñidos perforaban el aire.

"Yo iba a morir primero", susurró la muchacha. "No voy a...¡seguir siendo su marioneta!" Mientras hablaba las palabras, el dolor de la humana parecía decaer; se puso de pie; más erguida que antes. "Yo cortaré esas cuerdas esta noche."

"Bien dicho, Cazadora", elogió Remilia. Finalmente, la primera ola de Thralls transformados se escabulleron por la puerta del estudio. Sus una vez ojos planos estaban rojos, bocas abiertas en un grito atormentado. "¿Puedes sostener tus palabra sin embargo?"

La humana le dio a Remilia una sonrisa.

"Pero por supuesto, mi lady."

"Muy bien". Remilia hizo crujir sus dedos. "Voy a dejar a los Necrófagos a ti; si tu eres de verdad el cazador que dices ser, esos no representaran amenaza para ti."

"Como desees", dijo la humana, calmadamente dando un paso adelante para recibir a la horda. "Me reuniré con usted en breve, mi lady."

Remilia se volvió para irse, ella titubeó por un momento, mirando sobre su hombro a la espalda de la humana.

"Es una promesa, ¿Cazadora?"

La muchacha giró su cabeza.

"Si eso es lo que mi lady desea."

Satisfecha con la respuesta, Remilia despegó tras Le Mort.

Si hubiese mirado atrás, Remilia podría haber visto a la chica humana bajo una transformación por su cuenta. Su boca se extendió con una sonrisa verdaderamente aterradora, sus ojos cambiaron, rojo sangrado y consumiendo el azul hasta que coincidieron con los de los Necrófagos. Sin embargo, no había ningún automatismo en los ojos de la humana.

Simplemente pura, crueldad despiadada.

Habría visto a la humana levantar su otra mano, tres cuchillos aparecían entre sus dedos—los mismos con los que había herido a Le Mort.

Habría visto el flujo del tiempo lentamente hasta que parase por completo.

Y habría escuchado;

"Ahora...están en mi mundo."

Sin embargo, Remilia no miró atrás. No tenía razón para hacerlo. La humana no fallaría. Era evidente que no caería por una horda de Necrófagos—ningún Cazador con respeto propio lo haría.

Ella ni siquiera consideró la idea de la humana muriendo. Su voluntad era demasiado fuerte—Remilia tenía la sensación de que si incluso de alguna manera era abatida, la Muerte misma fallaría en obtener la alma de la chica.

Remilia fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Le Mort justo por delante. Su vuelo era errático y entrecortado—no había duda de que fue en parte por las cuchillas de plata del ataque anterior de la cazadora. En meros momentos, Remilia ya estaba bien dentro del rango.

La criatura se volteó, al darse cuenta de que no tenía dónde correr.

"¿Por qué?", gruñó "¡¿Qué obtienes de esto?!"

"He visto lo que le has hecho al destino de esa chica". Remilia entrecerró los ojos. "Es un insulto a mi; no tomo amablemente los insultos."

"¡Ella es una cazadora, Remilia!¡¿Has olvidado lo que eres?!

"No lo he hecho."

"¡Entonces **por qué**! ¡Por qué estas de **su** lado!"

"Porque mi padre habría hecho lo mismo". Con eso, Remilia liberó una nueva ola de balas. A pesar de estar herido, Le Mort demostró ser rápido en el aire; esquivó el ataque y voló hacia ella, con las garras extendidas.

Así comenzó un baile.

Remilia era muy consciente de lo que se enfrentaba. Que Le Mort había optado por abandonar su habilidad de controlar el poder latente en su sangre en favor de pura fuerza bruta. Un golpe de sus garras podría romperla en pedazos.

Pero Remilia era pequeña, y bastante compacta si había que admitirlo. Los largos golpes de Le Mort eran peligrosos, pero mientras continuaba a golpear y fallar, el mayor se volvió cada vez más agitado. Sus ataques crecieron descuidadamente como la frustración construida; cuanto más frustración construía, lo más animal que él se convertía.

Habían llegado cerca del suelo, Remilia lo notó, y casi tuvo su cara golpeada a causa de ellos. Bajo los salvajes gruñidos y gruñidos de indignación de Le Mort, ella oyó la ruptura de un vidrio distante. Le Mort se dio cuenta de esto también, y lo trajo de vuelta a cualquier clase de sentidos que tenía.

Se las arregló para plantar su pie en su estomago y la pateó hacia abajo, gritando al igual que el lo hacía. Mientras Remilia se desplomaba en el suelo, Le Mort voló de vuelta a su mansión, gritando todo el tiempo.

El impacto y la ola de dolor que siguieron robaron el aliento de Remilia y causaron chispas de luz volar a través de su visión. Por un momento, ella estuvo fuera de su cuerpo, una criatura sin figura ni forma, rodeada solamente por la luz de la luna llena. Cuando el dolor se fue y Remilia estuvo de vuelta en su propia piel, se sentó con cautela, sacudiéndose los pedacitos de lodo y tierra de el blanco algodón de su vestido.

Con un poco de humor negro, se dio cuenta del perfecto cráter que su cuerpo había formado en el suelo.

"¡Mi lady!"

Brazos se deslizaron bajo sus piernas y se enrollaron alrededor de su torso mientras era levantada del cráter y se la llevaron.

Era la humana.

"Bien hecho", elogió Remilia mientras las garras del puño de Le Mort cavaban en el lugar donde ella estaba sentada hace no pocos momentos. "Has cumplido tu prome—mi palabra apestas."

La humana estaba manchada en sangre—de Le Mort, por el olor de ella, a pesar de que el vampiro se encontraba a si mismo ileso. Fiel a su afirmación como Cazadora, la humana estaba ilesa y apenas perdiendo aliento después de su pardo trabajo. Se había encargado de los Necrófagos.

"Mis disculpas", dijo la humana, apretando su agarre en Remilia. "No tuve el tiempo para refrescarme, me temo."

Remilia se pellizco su nariz para cerrarla y deslizó un brazo alrededor del cuello de la humana "Estás perdonada", dijo ella, sólo un poco nasalmente. "Te importaría, si no tolero esto de nuevo. Mi protocolo es muy diferente de nuestro...anfitrión."

La humana la miró con curiosidad ."¿Perdón?"

Fue entonces cuando Le Mort surgió por ellos de nuevo; aunque ante los ojos de Remilia, parecía ralentizarse en pleno vuelo, como si hubiera sido sumergido en agua. La cazadora saltó hacia atrás, aterrizando con una gracia inquietante, con una mirada casi apática en su cara. Se reanudo el vuelo de Le Mort, aunque esta vez fue el el que se desplomó en el suelo. La humana volteó su hombro, protegiendo a Remilia de la mayoría de los escombros que volaron.

"¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo, mi lady?"

"Creo que deberíamos guardar esto para más adelante", dijo Remilia. "Suéltame ahora"

"Ah, por supuesto". La mujer se arrodilló, dejando a Remilia bajarse de sus brazos. "Mis disculpas, mi lady"

Le Mort se levantó esforzadamente desde el suelo, negra sangre goteando de su boca y cara. Cualquiera que haya sido el fuego que se había encendido dentro de el se había ido. Levantó su cabeza, temblando mientras tomaba a la vista del cazador y la vampiro más joven. Finalmente, se dejo caer al suelo.

"Perdóname", suplicó, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos maltratadas. "¡Te lo ruego, señorita Scarlet! ¡Por favor!"

Remilia hizo una mueca. "Pensé que esta sería tu táctica final ¿No tienes vergüenza Le Mort?"

El vampiro simplemente gimió.

"¿Crees que esta pequeña servil te perdonara ahora?" Remilia hizo un gesto con la mano "Deja tu lloriqueo. Se está volviendo molesto."

El aire estaba cargado con el olor de sangre y miedo . Si Remilia hubiese sido cualquier otro tipo de criatura, la mezcla habría atendido la base de sus bajos instintos. Pero ella era a prueba de la insensatez, auto-indulgencia de rodillas a ella. En un lugar secreto dentro de su corazón, se asustó al ver la facilidad con la que uno puede sucumbir.

"Me gustaría decir que sería capaz de perdonarte, Le Mort". Miró a la humana. "Por desgracia, no creo que mi amiga permitiera que te alejases. Ella tiene una promesa que cumplir, después de todo."

El vampiro lloró delante de ellas...y entonces se echó a reír. Sus carcajadas eran salvajes, histéricas. Desquiciadas, incluso. Estaba al final de su cuerda.

Y era cuando los vampiros, esas temibles y salvajes criaturas, eran más letales.

Él extendió su brazo, lanzando suciedad. Remilia volvió la cara...

...y sintió las manos del humano sobre sus hombros, empujándola lejos. En un borroso movimiento, Le Mort embistió una última vez, empeñado en Remilia. En cambio, había capturado a su Thrall. Sus garras habían excavado a través de su torso como papel mojado, sus colmillos se hundieron profundamente en su hombro, dibujando un corto, y agudo grito de la victima del ataque.

Le Mort siseó en su carne y arrojó a la chica lejos. Remilia observó el delgado cuerpo rebotar por el suelo, rompiendo huesos por la fuerza. Varios metros más allá, ella llegó a descansar; la sangre se agrupó rápidamente. A pesar de que era la suya, apestaba a Le Mort—al igual que con los Thralls y Necrófagos.

Remilia contempló a la forma vestida de negro, adormecida. La humana no se movió. Sus heridas seguían llorando.

_Mi lady es generosa._

"Cazadora..."

"¡La perra te ha ayudado hasta ahora!" Le Mort escupió sangre de la boca. "Hiriéndome, ralentizando el tiempo. Pero ahora estás sola, y ahora veremos tu verdadero poder, ¡niña!"

Remilia Estaba en pie. Sus ojos se habían reducido a ranuras y podía oír su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. No podía realizar por qué se sentía tan enojada. Supuso que nunca lo haría. Antes de que pudiera retornar a sus sentidos, Remilia descubrió que se había movido, y que su puño había conectado con la mandíbula de Le Mort. No estaba segura de como había llegado hasta allí, ni como, solo que estaba en movimiento.

El vampiro mayor salió volando hacia atrás; los huesos en la mano de Remilia gritaron en protesta y ella se preguntó vagamente si se los hubiera roto. El vampiro se estrelló contra la pared de su mansión, piedra y madera caían alrededor de él.

_Esto termina esta noche._

Con eso, Remilia levantó su mano derecha—la que no estaba (potencialmente) rota.

"Lanza divina..."

Roja luz chispeó y crujió en su palma, cada arco cada vez más ancho en largo hasta que fue finalmente más largo de lo alta que era ella. Ella abrió su postura, echó atrás su brazo...

"¡Gungnir!"

...y lanzó el rayo de luz roja con toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo. Cuando Gungnir conectó con la pila de escombros que albergaba a Le Mort, hubo una gran explosión. La mansión y todos los que estaban dentro se incineraron—la mansión misma fue volada en pedazos. Remilia observaba la destrucción, entrecerró los ojos contra el brillo, teniendo satisfacción. Sus ojos brillaban rojo, y ella vio lo que ningún otro ser en existencia podía ver.

Las cuerdas negras que unían a Le Mort con la humana rompieron. La chica era libre, y Le Mort estaba muerto.

A medida que el fuego comenzó a expandirse, hundiendo sus dientes en los jardines. Remilia se dirigió hacia la chica humana. Sus aires interesados detectaron un latido débil y desigual, golpes inestables.

Olió la sangre; era una esencia inusual, como un rico sabor que no podía nombrar. No había rastro de la marca de Le Mort dentro de ella—la maldición de la Thrall se había roto.

Se arrodilló junto a la humana, un dedo rozando el cierre de los ojos.

"Gracias", dijo la Cazadora con voz ronca, la sangre corría de sus labios.

"...Cazadora."

La chica gruñó suavemente.

"¿Quieres vivir?"

"Yo..." Hubo una pausa. "No lo sé. ¿Qué...hay ahí para mí?"

"Todavía hay vampiros que cazar en este mundo."

¿Cómo puedo yo levantar mi espada contra uno después de haberla conocido, mi lady?"

Remilia fue sorprendida con la guardia baja por la declaración, y se quedó en silencio, La humana tomó esto como una señal para continuar.

"Me falta un nombre, un propósito, y un futuro". ¿Fue el satinado brillante de las lágrimas de sus ojos, o la danzarina luz de fuego? "Yo soy...nada."

Una brisa bailaba alrededor de ellas, llevando el olor a humo y papeles quemándose. Un solo pétalo de la flor, único superviviente de los jardines, montó la corriente de aire ante los ojos de Remilia. Giró ahí-como si dijera ¡Estoy aquí!-antes de salir volando hacia la noche.

"Hace frío."

Remilia miró a la humana. La chica de cabello plateado le dio una débil sonrisa.

"No sé...cuanto vale la gratitud de un perro rabioso; pero la tienes, eternamente si lo desea." Ella rió, el sonido feo y húmedo en su garganta. La humana cerró los ojos, respirando un leve suspiro, con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios ensangrentados.

"...Sakuya."

La humana entreabrió un ojo. "¿Dis...culpe?"

"Sakuya." Remilia echó hacia atrás su propio cabello, y uso una uña para escribir los caracteres en la tierra. "¿Ves?"

"No...no lo entiendo."

"Es tu nombre, niña tonta. _Flowering night—_un homenaje a los jardines que te trajeron alegría."

"Yo no..." Los ojos de la humana estaban bien abiertos ahora. "¿Que estás..."

"Hm, necesitarás un apellido adecuado ¿no? Muy bien...dame un momento para pensar". Remilia giró sus ojos hacia la luna. Una sonrisa se abría paso en sus labios. "Perfecto."

"Mi lady, ¿qué está sucediendo?"

"Izayoi". Remilia rascó los caracteres ante los primeros, entonces se leía Izayoi Sakuya. "Decimosexta noche—la noche en la que te hiciste libre."

La Cazadora levanto su mirada hacia ella, su mandíbula se aflojó.

"Adecuado, ¿no te parece? Se sale de la lengua. Sakuya Izayoi."

La humana se sacudió. Lagrimas se derramaban por las comisuras de sus ojos, una bastante bonita sonrisa florecía en su boca. Su cuerpo no fue resquebrajado por los sollozos—estaban muy cansados y rotos para eso—así que ella lloró en un silencio que parecía casi elegante.

"Sakuya", murmuró, poniendo a prueba las sílabas a cabo. "Yo nunca...pensé que tendría un nombre. Ahora lo hago. Algo que escribir en una lápida..."

"No pienses en morir, Sakuya". Remilia tiró suavemente de un mechón de largo, y plateado cabello. "¿No dijiste que yo tenía tu eterna gratitud?"

"S-sí, mi lady."

"A partir de esta noche, te convertirás en mi sirviente. Trabajaras en mi mansión, y seguirás mis ordenes. Me protegerás durante el día, atendiéndome durante la noche. A cambio, tendrás un lugar para dormir, comer, y", Remilia arrugó su nariz, "un baño."

La humana—Sakuya- alzó la mirada hacia ella. Había calor en esa mirada; admiración, adoración y agitaciones de lealtad. A Remilia le gustaron esos ojos.

"Así que, como yo lo veo—Te he dado un nombre. Un propósito. Un futuro."

"Sí", susurró Sakuya, incapaz de decir nada más.

"Hay bastante deuda que pagar, Sakuya Izayoi. ¿Estás preparada para la tarea?"

Y Sakuya se acercó y le tomó la mano. Ella se la llevo a sus labios y le dio el fantasma de un beso.

"Por supuesto, mi lady."

* * *

The End


End file.
